


Playmates

by redredribbons



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/pseuds/redredribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaon enjoys his position as Tarn's favored interface partner, but questions his frequent check-ups with a certain winged medic. Tarn/Kaon cuddling & foreplay, mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmates

Kaon stretched languidly across the expanse of warm plating beneath him. Idling engines purred and sent a massage of gentle vibrations rippling through his frame. He sighed in contentment, utterly relaxed, and rested the side of his head against smooth metal. Powerful life-support systems sang to his acutely tuned audio sensors: the steady pulse of a central fuel pump, the constant low-level hum of spark energy transmission, the rhythmic cycling of air. He traced his fingers along two straight grooves, feeling smooth hot glass, the texture of light. When his wandering hands caught on the edge of tank treads, exploring the recessed patterns, the engines rumbled louder and Kaon gasped at an unexpected squeeze to his aft. He pulled himself further up his lover’s frame, electrical coils on his shoulder sparking with renewed interest. Head nestled under an angular chin, Kaon explored throat cabling and plating-- more heavily armored than most. Lips and tongue mapping out the different textures of each: thicker, ribbed cables pulsing with energon, solid heavy ones controlling motor functions and, his personal favorites, delicate smooth wires that transmitted electrical signals. 

 

“Mmm. Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Tarn said. He wrapped his hands around Kaon’s shoulder coils, slipping his fingers through the tubing, twitching ever so slightly as little bursts of current jolted into his frame. 

 

“You know I can’t help it,” Kaon replied, playfully petulant. Unmasked before his sightless companion, Tarn smiled at the cute little pout on Kaon’s lips. It was true; the electric forces generated by Kaon’s petite frame kept his charge levels perpetually high. Though the DJD regularly paired or grouped in various combinations for interfacing, Kaon sought out Tarn, and Tarn alone, most often. Tarn hardly minded, though he tried not to make his favoritism too overt. After all, each member of the DJD had their own unique charm in the berth: Vos’s exacting sadism, Helex’s desire to serve and be rewarded, Tesarus’s raw, unfettered domination. It was just that Kaon was slagging difficult to resist when he was in the mood (which was often); he was enthusiastic and affection and submissive and so, so eager to please.  

 

“Oh, I know very well,” Tarn hummed as agile fingers began to flicker across his faceplates. They delved into deep scores and gashes there; long ago Tarn had mutilated his own face, fully subsuming his identity beneath his mask and the ideals it symbolized. His lips, however, remained untouched, and Kaon caressed them with particular reverence. Tilting his head slightly, Tarn caught one slender finger between them, drawing it into his mouth and sucking. 

 

“But the nights when you’re not here...” Kaon said as he slowly slid his finger out of Tarn’s mouth. It wasn’t as if Tarn were cold and unwelcoming toward Kaon; rather, it was that Kaon had grown accustomed to his position of preference and had lately noticed that, on certain nights, which often coincided with T-cog replacement, Tarn was... unavailable. 

 

“Kaon...” Tarn began, but was cut off by a deep, needy kiss. The contact suffused his frame with heat; Kaon knew how much Tarn loved this, knew it was something he would not permit with anyone else. 

 

With a swipe of his tongue across Kaon’s lips, Tarn pulled away just enough to form words, “You are aware of my arrangements.”

 

“Your addiction, yes,” Kaon said, resignation creeping into his voice. He’d long since given up attempting to persuade Tarn into treatment. 

 

“Mmm,” Tarn sighed increasingly distracted agreement, his strong hands running down the length of Kaon’s frame. 

 

“The Autobot doctor must have _excellent_ bedside manner,” Kaon teased and nipped Tarn’s lower lip, “Or is it his manner _in_ your bed that you prefer?”

 

“Jealous, Kaon?” Tarn chuckled, giving Kaon’s pert red aft a slap, “Perhaps I’ll invite you along next time.”

 

“Play with an Autobot? Really now,” Kaon drawled. Tarn’s touches sent his charge levels spiraling upward once more and he rubbed himself wantonly against the larger mech’s frame. 

 

“Don’t be so quick to judge, my sweet. After all, medics have _extensive_ knowledge of Cybertronian anatomy...” Tarn said, voice raspy with lust. He grabbed Kaon’s slim thighs and pulled them apart, forcing the smaller mech to straddle him. “And you’d be surprised at how... _nasty_ he is, for an Autobot. Some of things he wants to do...”

 

“Naughty jets are all the rage, aren’t they,” Kaon said with a breathy giggle. He moaned softly as his panel ground directly against Tarn’s hot, thrumming frame. “A precedent set by our esteemed leader, I suppose...”

 

A vivid image of Megatron, in all his physical peak and perfection, painted itself in Tarn’s mind, and his panel immediately clicked open once more. The reaction was not lost on Kaon, who reached back between thick gray thighs to tease his lover’s spike to full extension.

 

“And-- _ah_ \-- what a precedent it is,” Tarn said. His hips rocked up into Kaon’s well-practiced touches. 

 

Kaon delighted in his partner’s responsiveness; the way Tarn’s frame trembled, almost imperceptibly at first, building to struts-deep shudders. The way his spike swelled and throbbed, straining against Kaon’s tight grip. 

 

“Oh...” he breathed, “But you just had your T-cog replaced, didn’t you? Such a long time until the next date with your little night nurse...”

 

Kaon opened his own panel and began a slow, twisting grind against Tarn, smearing streaks of lubricant across his plating. Leaning slowly downward at the waist, he cradled his hands on either side of Tarn’s massive head and murmured against the tank’s lips, “Whatever will you do in the meantime?”

 

A thunderous rev of engines, a baritone snarl, and Kaon found himself upended as Tarn reared up and roughly manhandled him down onto the bed. Trapped on his back beneath Tarn’s bulk, Kaon wiggled in anticipation, already twining his legs around broad hips. 

 

“I can think of a few things,” Tarn purred and slammed his spike into the eager frame beneath him.


End file.
